This invention relates generally to mechanical connectors for computer cards and in particular to a mechanism for securing PCI, ISA or similar adapter cards to the frame of a computer.
Many computers utilize Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) or Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) adapter cards. These cards have electrical connectors along their longitudinal edges and are mounted to the frame of the computer chassis housing along their forward and rearward edges. During shipping, the PCI or ISA adapter cards must be secured from movement to prevent them from electrically disconnecting from the connector on the motherboard or a riser card.
Currently, each full length PCI or ISA adapter card is mounted to the frame of the computer chassis housing by laterally sliding a forward edge of the card into a fixed card guide channel formed within the frame. A PCI card is slightly shorter in length than an ISA adapter card and requires a card extender bracket to be mounted to its forward edge to reach and properly engage the card guide channel. Once inserted, the electrical connectors of the card can then engage respective connectors on the riser card mounted to the computer""s motherboard. A back bracket is mounted to the rearward edge of the card. After the card is positioned within the card guide channel, a screw is inserted through the back bracket and fastened to the computer frame to rigidly hold the rearward edge of the card in position. Insertion of the card in this way requires that there be an open space within the computer frame approximately twice the width of the computer card so that the card can be lowered into the computer frame laterally adjacent the channel and slid sideways into the channel.
A modified approach to secure computer cards to the frame of a computer chassis housing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,049 to Thompson et al. The card retention device described within the Thompson et al. patent includes a ratcheting mechanism within the card guide channel that engages complimentary surfaces formed on the edge of the computer card. Such a system requires that the engaged edge of the computer card or card extender bracket include specially grooved surfacesxe2x80x94a non-standard component of most cards. More importantly, however, such a system still requires that there be enough open space within the computer frame to allow the card to be lowered within the case and slid sideways so that a forward edge of the card is received within the channel. This creates a problem in computer case design since the trend is to reduce the size of the computer chassis housing by increasing the density of the components (hard drives, power supplies, and other devices and cards) within the housing. Presently, manufacturers have been unsuccessful in designing an alternative card retention mechanism that frees up this extra space for other uses. Accordingly, a need remains for card retention device that addresses this drawback in the prior art.
Instead of inserting the card within a fixed retention mechanism as in the prior art, the present invention generally includes a card guide that is moveable between a first position disengaged with the card and a second position engaged with the card.
A card guide apparatus constructed according to one embodiment of the invention includes a bracket fixed to the computer chassis frame and a shuttle that is moveable between a first position disengaged with edges of the card to a second position engaged with the edges of the card for support during transport. The shuttle is slidably retained along at least one track defined within the bracket and includes an upper and lower panel defining a channel therebetween in which the card edge is received.
In another embodiment of the invention, the card guide apparatus includes a wall having upper and lower panels that define a channel therebetween. Instead of sliding parallel to an edge of the card, however, the wall is pivotally attached to the frame so that it rotates the channel between an engaged position and unengaged positioned.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention that proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.